


More Chats (Pt.28)

by orphan_account



Series: Family [28]
Category: Power Rangers (2017), Runaways (TV 2017), Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-06
Updated: 2018-03-06
Packaged: 2019-03-27 17:37:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13885779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	More Chats (Pt.28)

[pinkie]: guys I love my wife so much like I can’t breathe around her she’s so beautiful and thoughtful and amazing and she’s literally the best wife in the whole world ever 

[detective dimples]: my wife is better lmaooooo

[sunnyD]: uhh fuck you???

[bi spy]: I think you’re all forgetting my wives exist and are best 

[pinkie]: I WILL GLADLY FIST FIGHT ALL OF YOU MY WIFE IS BETTER 

[sunnyD]: kim calm down 

[pinkie]: I WILL LITERALLY FIGHT A TREE FOR YOU

[sunnyD]: kimmy 

[pinkie]: YOU ARE MY KWEEN REBECCA 

[faxingjax]: *tv show host voice* KIMBERLY HAS STARTED A COMPETITION SHE KNOWS SHE CANT WIN AND KARA AND LENA AND SAM CONTINUE TO BE PERFECT. IS TRINI REALLY KIMS KWEEN? FIND OUT NEXT TIME ON WIFE FIGHTS

[good one]: haha I’m prefect 

[bi spy]: I’ve been telling you this for five years thanks for catching up though 

[little grey]: gonna pretend that Jax didn’t just intentionally not put maggie and I in that

[faxingjax]: that’s because you’re gonna win wife fights

[damnsam]: attacked 

[good one]: is it because I’m a Luthor?

[detective dimples]: we been knew that my wife is best 

[little grey]: ur wife hates herself 

[gaysonscott]: this chat is full of self deprecating lesbians isn’t it

[sunnyD]: yes 

[faxingjax]: SOEAKING OF SELF DEPRECATING LESBIANS

_faxingjax has added nicobinoru_

_faxingjax has added Karolina_

[faxingjax]: first of all hello!!

[faxingjax]: second of all karolina change your name it’s boring

[Karolina]: rude 

_Karolina has changed her name to glowinglesbian_

[glowinglesbian]: better? 

[sunnyD]: yes 

[nicobinoru]: okay so why did u add us to a group with no context other than insulting my girlfriend 

[faxingjax]: oh bc y’all are gay 

[faxingjax]: here I’ll introduce u 

[faxingjax]: my poly lesbian mothers 

[good one]: hi

[bispy]: hello! 

[damnsam]: sup 

[faxingjax]: my my married lesbian best friends

[pinkie]: howdy y’all 

[sunnyD]: greetings and salutations 

[faxingjax]: (trini and nico r pretty similar and so are kim and karolina)

[faxingjax]: my lesbian aunts 

[detectivedimples]: im the cooler aunt 

[little grey]: fuck u 

[faxingjax]: and my gay best friend 

[gaysonscott]: how’s it hangin 

[nicobinoru]: wow that’s a lot of gay to take in 

[glowinglesbian]: MEVER WNOUGH GAY

[faxingjax]: and everyone these are my friends I made they r nico and karolina as you probably kno because they suck at usernames 

[nicobinoru]: fuck off who uses fax machines anymore anyway 

[gaysonscott]: id fax his machine 

[faxingjax]: what the fuck

[sunnyD]: DONTACTUALLYSAYITNUMBSKULL

[gaysonscott]: nothin hahaha 

 


End file.
